The Execution of Monkey D Luffy
by luna1802
Summary: What would happen if Sabo hadn't made it in time to stop Burgess' attack on Luffy at Dressrosa? Wanting to collect a bounty, the Blackbeard Pirates hand Luffy over to the marines who then transport the pirate to Impel Down. Deciding that Luffy's too much of a danger to be kept alive he's then sentenced to death. (Rest of summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Hello everyone! I'm not going to be including some of the canon characters that were at Dressrosa (ex. Kin'emon) because I'm actually only at the Punk Hazard arc. So in this fanfic it'll only be the Straw Hats P. and Sabo. I apologize if some info is wrong ahead of time, t **his story is set af** **ter Jesus Burgess attacked Luffy at Dressrosa. This will be a fanfic on what if Sabo didn't make it in time to save him.** Here's the rest of the summary I couldn't fit,**

 **FULL SUMMARY:**

 **What would happen if Sabo hadn't made it in time to stop Burgess' attack at Luffy at Dressrosa? Wanting to collect a bounty, the Blackbeard Pirates hand Luffy over to the marines who then transport the pirate to Impel Down. Deciding that Luffy's too much of a danger to be kept alive he's then sentenced to death. Now Sabo and the Straw Hat Pirates race to save the captain before the execution can take place. Will Sabo lose another brother and the Straw Hats their captain? Or will they succeed, braving all the obstacles that are bound to get in their way.**

 **End.**

 **After the timeskip does anyone know if Robin still addresses the crew like this; Senchou-san for Luffy, Sniper-san for Usopp, Navigator-san for Nami, and so on. Or does she use their first names?**

 **Things to know** **:**

 **I found a theory on how Burgess could steal Devil Fruit powers. (For when he went after Luffy at Dressrosa he seemed pretty confident that he could take the Gomu Gomu no mi). The creator of the theory noticed that Burgess went after both Luffy and Sabo with a knife, so the knife in this fanfic will have the ability to take Devil Fruit powers away and reproduce the fruit close by. (Kind of like what Blackbeard can do).**

 **And that's it! On to the story! Hope you enjoy it ^~^!**

* * *

On a stolen ship there lay a crew. It wasn't that big, maybe consisted of ten or more people, but they were a powerful bunch. If we look in the holding units of this ship we'll find a man. At a glance he looks dead but with a second look you'll notice his twitching muscles and his raspy breathing. This man is the infamous pirate known as Monkey D. Luffy.

He is currently being transported to a Marine ship who will deliver him to Impel Down. There, he will await his execution. You may wonder how this kind of situation happened. Let's go back a bit…

 **2 DAYS AGO**

"Men! I'm counting on you! These are all the guys who didn't want to help you out before…" The announcer of the colosseum who went by the name of Gatz stood beside our hero. The man was looking at all the competitors who had joined forces against Doflamingo.

"It's every man for himself in that colosseum…" A rather burly looking man said apologetically. More people commented on that subject until a loud rumbling cut everyone off. The people turned to see the mountain face that Luffy had punched Doflamingo into. It was stirring up some dust, rubble soon fell from it and moments later the small figure of the enemy could be seen standing in the large hole that had been created from the impact.

"It's time!" Gatz shouted as he pulled Luffy onto his back. The pirate was too tired to even look at what trouble was on it's way. "Some of you come with me to help protect Lucy, rest of you fight like your life depends on it!" A battle cry erupted from the surrounding group. As Gatz and little less than half of the group began to run away Doflamingo started to use his Devil Fruit power to repair his insides, all the while keeping a watchful eye on his opponent.

Gatz, Luffy, and the competitors were running down the destroyed streets of Dressrosa, hoping to buy at least ten minutes so Luffy's Haki could be replenished. From where he was being carried on Gatz's back Luffy noticed a strong Haki approaching. He called out in a weak voice, "Watch out…"

In confusion Gatz glanced over his shoulder, only to realize it was already too late. The building they were passing suddenly exploded, sending brick flying. A low laughter echoed in the air and a dark shadow passed overhead. Gatz's eyes widened and everyone took a step back, "B-B-Burgess!" Gatz exclaimed, "What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Hiihaha! Go to hell, Straw Hat!"

The large man was coming at the group from the building, armed with a knife in a hand and his fist in the other. Without thinking Gatz ducked, slamming against the earth. Moments after he did the street shook as Burgess' fist collided with it. Even if the man missed his target he managed to take out most of the competitors. Slowly Gatz looked up. The announcer scanned the dusty scene with wide eyes. He could just make out the outlines of the limp bodies lying on the street. Fear blossomed in him as he heard the footsteps of Burgess approaching. Behind him Gatz felt Lucy shift. Knowing that if Burgess attacked him it'd be over he looked at the man with angry eyes. Why did this guy have to show up? Especially _now,_ they were in a bind as it was with Lucy out of commission until he got his Haki back. He knew that he was too weak to stand up against someone like Burgess, but he needed to buy Lucy _ten_ minutes.

Gatz stood and picked up a sword from a fallen competitor. He'd never used one of these before, it couldn't be that hard could it? The announcer turned around and said to Lucy who was struggling to sit up, "Lucy, get out of here. I'll try to buy you some time."

Luffy met eyes with the man and mumbled, " _Catz…"_

Gatz who had begun to walk towards Burgess flipped around in annoyance shouting, "It's _Gatz!"_

"No one really gives a damn old man!" Gatz froze, recognizing the voice. Before he even had a chance to raise his sword Burgess had swung his fist out. The fist connected with the man's side and sent him flying sideways crashing into a building. After a few seconds he didn't show any signs of getting up. "Hiihahaha…" Burgess chuckled and walked forward towards Luffy who hadn't moved a muscle since Gatz's attempt to protect him.

" _Bastard…"_ Luffy growled, gritting his teeth and meeting Burgess' eyes.

Burgess cocked his head to the side and scoffed. "I would like to ruff you up a bit, but afraid orders are orders. I think I'll have my chance later though…Now," The pirate raised his knife above his head and held it there for a few moments, almost tauntingly. "Would you like to lose that Devil Fruit of yours?"

Luffy jerked his head up in confusion, "What do you-"

" _Hiihahaha!"_ Without giving a reply, Burgess swung the knife down and pierced Luffy's skin. Being in an already weakened state this felt ten times worse than a normal stab wound. The knife was stuck in his stomach, that bastard Burgess twisted until he pulled it out. Blood spurted from his mouth and from where he was on his knees he wobbled, then fell backwards. This wasn't a normal stab wound...it was something more. Luffy felt himself shaking violently, he felt cold and shivers hit him in waves. His fingers clawed at the earth and he attempted to grab onto Burgess' leg, but his hand was kicked away. "Now _where_ is it…" Burgess muttered as he looked around the area.

"Where's...what?" Luffy asked weakly.

Burgess suddenly bent down and picked something up, he couldn't see what for his vision was blurry. Heavy footsteps approached and a dark shadow towered over him, "Why your Devil Fruit of course, you're just a regular human now, _Straw Hat."_

There was a flash of black as something shot forward. He remembered pain when it connected with his head. Then, complete darkness.

* * *

Sabo raced through the streets of Dressrosa. He felt Luffy's Haki fading, something was wrong. He knew that Luffy was fighting Doflamingo but even so his Haki shouldn't fade _this_ fast...unless he used a great amount of it all at once. The Revolutionary paused for a millisecond on a street corner, trying to locate Luffy once again. Once he had a rough guess on where he was, he was off.

 _Luffy should be just up here..._ Sabo turned a corner and found himself on a destroyed street, well every street was a mess this one just more than others. Sensing something was wrong he slowed his pace, cautiously approaching the scene. Sounds of battle could be heard in the distance, he felt that was where Doflamingo was, and maybe Luffy. But this street was where he last sensed Luffy's Haki so he _should_ be here. Sabo spotted numerous bodies lying on the street, none showed any signs of moving. He assumed they were either unconscious or dead.

"Is there someone there?" Sabo froze as he heard a raspy voice. His eyes flittered over to a man. He looked strangely familiar but sadly since he was covered in blood he couldn't place his face.

"Yes, I'm here." He answered and hastily walked over. Hopefully whoever this guy was he could tell him what happened, and if Luffy was here. Sabo carefully laid a hand on the man's arm and asked, "Can you tell me what happened?"

The man grunted and suddenly gripped his hand, looking at him through half-closed eyes the man said, "You have to find him! He's the only one who can save this country!"

Sabo's mouth drifted open and he asked, "Luffy? Er, Lucy? Do you mean Lucy? Where is he?"

The man closed his eyes and let loose a rattling sigh, "That bastard took him, we were no match…"

His eyes widened and he had to resist to squeeze the man's hand in surprise, he'd rather not break his fingers. "...Who took him? Doflamingo?"

The man weakly shook his head, "No...it was Jesus Burgess."

Sabo's head lowered, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his bangs. "Jesus...Burgess, you say…" His voice came out as a low growl. He very well knew that the pirate was part of the crew who took down Ace two years ago, the Blackbeard Pirates. And they seem to like to go after Devil Fruit users... _Luffy's in trouble._ Sabo suddenly stood his head flipping up to the sky. The birdcage was still there, which means no one can get out, not even Burgess. As long as Doflamingo is alive, he can't leave Dressrosa. "Thank you, but I'm afraid I have to leave now. If you stay put I'm sure someone will find you." He said with a tip of his hat.

As he turned to go search for Luffy the man's voice stopped him, "Y-You're the 3 star criminal, the Chief of Staff...in the Revolutionary Army...aren't you?"

Sabo paused, he glanced over his shoulder a grin on his face, "Yup, that's me! You shouldn't talk though, try not to fall asleep, it looks like you have a head injury." The man nodded stiffly before quieting himself.

He shifted the pipe strapped to his back before he began to head down head down the streets. At the moment he felt angry, guilty. He had promised that he would look out for Luffy after Ace died and he couldn't even do that! With an irritated sigh he thought, _Now's not the time to be beating myself up. All I can do is hope that no idiot is stupid enough to challenge Doflamingo while I'm looking for Luffy._

And with that, he was off.

* * *

As we know things don't always work out the way we hope...While Zoro was fighting the birdcage from closing in on the city with Fujitora, Sanji had made his way to the main battle. Since Doflamingo was weakened from Luffy's earlier attacks Sanji was able to defeat him. The birdcage disappeared as Doflamingo was beaten. At the same time the Revolutionary Sabo was looking for his missing brother, sadly he wasn't able to make it and Burgess escaped once the birdcage was down.

* * *

"Luffy!" The navigator's voice rang out through the air. "Geez where could he be? We have to get going the marines are coming!"

Zoro stood by the railing, a hand on his swords and his working eye scanning the land. He heard that the shitty cook had been the one to defeat Doflamingo. Wasn't Luffy the one fighting him? He couldn't have been defeated that easily...something was wrong.

"LUFFYYY!" Usopp shouted hands cupped to his mouth, "WE HAVE MEATTT!" After a few seconds the sniper grunted in triumph placing his hands on his hips saying in a quieter tone, "Any minute now he'll come running. Luffy can't resist the call of meat." The Straw Hats glanced at each other knowing it was true.

And so they waited, and waited, but their captain didn't come.

"Um-" Usopp began swallowing hard. "Do you think he's just sleeping somewhere?"

Zoro straightened his back and said in a low tone, "Let's hope."

"Ah!" Chopper suddenly shouted from where he sat on the upper deck. "Someone's coming! But...it's not Luffy,"

The crew snapped to alert, preparing to deal with another enemy. Currently one of their main fighters was unconscious, the effects of pushing his body to the limit during his fight with Doflamingo. Franky abandoned his place at the rudder and bolted down to a better position beside Zoro on the main deck. The cyborg held an arm, ready to use Weapons Left. Nami who was at the rudder also walked to the upper deck railing and held the Clima-Tact in front of her. The other crew members drifted down to the main deck and waited until they could get a better view of the man approaching.

"Oi! Who are you?!" Zoro called out in a defensive tone. He hadn't noticed this guy during time fighting. He didn't think he was apart of the Donquixote Family.

The man bore a long black jacket, a blue shirt with a frilled cravat. He had short blonde hair which was smushed down by a top hat with a pair of goggles strapped over the band. No one recognized him, and if possible this set everyone even more on edge. This could potentially be a new enemy. The crew didn't know of his power, or who he was, or what he wanted.

The stranger brought a hand to his hat and tilted it up so it revealed his face. The stranger looked over each of the Straw Hat's before answering in a grim tone, "My name is Sabo, this may come off as sudden but, I have some bad news."

The Straw Hat's froze, could it concern their missing captain? "What kind of news?" Robin asked in a interested tone. She herself knew the true identity of the man before them, but she would keep quiet about it. There wasn't any need to tell anyone yet from what she could see.

The one known as Sabo looked over at Robin and smiled almost unnoticeably at her before speaking, "Your captain, Luffy, he's been captured. By the Blackbeard Pirates."

Everyone stood still, their expressions changing slowly into shock as their minds processed it. Nami called out in a shaky voice, "Y-You're lying! Luffy wouldn't get captured!"

"Yeah!" Usopp agreed, "What the hell would those pirates even be doing here?!"

Zoro put a foot on the railing and looked down at the man, he was trying hard to keep his cool. "You, Sabo. We don't appreciate lying on this crew. So either tell the truth or get the hell out of here, that's not a nice thing to joke about."

Sabo's brows furrowed and he took a step towards the ship, "I'm _not_ lying! Burgess was the one who did it! He was here to participate in the colosseum fight for the Mera Mera no mi! He didn't get it, afterwards he decided to go after the Gomu Gomu no mi, Luffy's Devil Fruit. The Blackbeard Pirates like to hunt down Devil Fruit users, I'm afraid if we don't get to Luffy fast something terrible might happen."

"Wait _we_? Who said we invited you onto our ship? And who says we even believe you?" Franky questioned.

Sabo raised his head to meet eyes with the cyborg, "Well you better start believing. You guys are his crew right? It'd look bad on your part if he ended up dead because you refused to see the facts."

Chopper swallowed hard, he sensed that this man meant business. _He's scary…_

Franky stared at Sabo for a few seconds before shifting his feet and placing his hands on his hips, "Uh, bro," Franky spoke addressing Zoro, "I think we should believe him." Everyone save for Zoro gaped at Franky. The man had managed to intimidate _Franky?!_

Zoro glanced at Franky from the corner of his eyes. With Luffy gone he'd have to step up for he was the first-mate. That meant he'd be making a lot of the major decisions. With a sigh the swordsman nodded, "I agree. Come on aboard. You have any idea where this Burgess is?"

With one jump, Sabo had pushed off of the concrete dock and landed swiftly on the Sunny's railing. "I'm afraid I don't. I was pretty close to catching him, that is until the birdcage went down." The crew looked at the Sunny's deck. Yes defeating Doflamingo had been necessary, but in doing so they let the person who kidnapped their captain escape.

"Where are we heading?" Nami called down from the rudder.

The Straw Hat's looked towards either Sabo or Zoro for orders. Zoro folded his arms and shifted his footing, seemingly uncomfortable under the expectant gaze of his crewmates. Sabo however pulled something from his coat.

"Is that a transponder snail?" Robin asked in curiosity.

Sabo smiled and nodded at the woman, "I just have to make a call, if you'll excuse me."

As Sabo went to stand beside the figurehead of the ship Brook commented, "Yohoho...he's a well-mannered man."

Even at the distance he was, the Straw Hat's could still hear Sabo's call.

"Dragon? This is Sabo, I'm at Dressrosa. I have some bad news. No no no, me and Koala are fine...it concerns Luffy." There was a long pause. "Doflamingo was defeated but he didn't cause this. It was Jesus Burgess, a member of the Blackbeard Pirates. He kidnapped Luffy, I'm afraid if we don't locate him quickly something bad will happen." Another long pause as the person on the other end spoke. "Yes, Burgess shouldn't have gotten that far. Could you let me know if you hear anything? Ah, great. Thanks. I'll be back as soon as I can. Should I bring Koala along or…" The man on the other end spoke a few words before Sabo spoke again, "Alright, I'll let her know. And thanks!" Sabo hung up the transponder snail and turned back around.

Nami's mouth had drifted open and she asked slowly, "Was that _the_ Dragon, the Revolutionary, you were talking to?"

Sabo nodded, "Yes, I'm apart of the Revolutionary Army myself."

"EHHHHH?!" The Straw Hat's mouths dropped open in surprise. This meant that this guy works under Luffy's father!

Zoro scoffed and stepped forward, "I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You're the Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army aren't you? You work as the second-in-command, directly under Dragon."

Sabo laid a hand on his hat and gave the man a small nod, "Yeah, although I can't see how you would've found out about me…my wanted poster isn't that famous."

Zoro smirked, "I haven't seen your wanted poster, only heard rumors of you."

Sabo laughed, "Hope it's only the good stuff." Zoro raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything else. "Now," Sabo faced the Straw Hats with a serious expression, "We have some of the Revolutionaries looking for any news on Luffy, but we still should look ourselves."

"Oh we got these supeeer mini ships down below! Hey sis!" Franky called up to Nami. The navigator leaned over the railing to see who was calling her name. "Can you get the waver ready to go? And someone can get the Mini Merry and Shark Submerge too?"

"I'll use the Mini Merry!" Usopp volunteered.

"I'll take the Shark Submerge." Zoro said.

Robin chuckled, "You'll probably get lost if you go by yourself, Franky-san, would you go with him?" Zoro growled while Franky struck a pose and agreed. "I'll go with Usopp-san on the Mini Merry."

Chopp stepped forward and glanced towards the sick bay saying, "If it's not too much trouble I'd like to stay behind and keep an eye on Sanji."

"Yohoho I can run on the water so I'll make my own trip, just tell me where to go and I'll be off!" Brook said. Sabo looked over his shoulder to where the skeleton was standing. As if he just noticed Brook was there he had a reaction like many people do. The blonde jumped back his eyes bugged out, his mouth drifting open at the sight.

"Is that a _skeleton!?"_

Everyone laughed at this. Brook merely did a little bow and said, "Yes I am! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Sabo looked a bit taken aback by this, after all it was a skeleton _talking._ With a sigh the Revolutionary mumbled, "Luffy sure has an interesting crew…"

"We should get going." Zoro said as he rested a hand on his sword's hilt, "If you find Luffy come back to the ship. If this guy beat Luffy I don't think we'll be able to face him on our own." Everyone nodded once, they bore a determined look. They were getting their captain back. "Sabo what are you doing?" Zoro asked before he headed below deck.

Sabo looked towards the swordsman a hand resting on his hat as a sudden gust of wind blew, "Is it alright if I come with you and the other guy?"

Zoro nodded and motioned with his head to follow. He was led below deck at to a series of metal doors all label with numbers one through six. Some of the doors had been opened to reveal an empty pool of water, from what he could see some led to the outside.

The one who Sabo thought was Franky walked over to the door labeled three and pulled a lever. A low rumbling filled the room as the door went up. He watched with interested eyes as a fin was revealed. "This is Channel 3, it holds the supeeer Shark Submerge!" Franky said with a thumbs up. He gave the man a small nod. _Hopefully we find you before it's too late, Luffy._ Sabo thought as he climbed into the Shark Submerge. Once everyone was in they closed the hatch on top and Zoro and Franky climbed to the front to man the mini submarine.

A thump echoed in the submarine as they exited the ship and entered the ocean. Franky kept the submarine close to the ocean's surface so it'd be easier to look for ships. Sabo gripped his pipe and warmed his hand using his newly aten Mera Mera no mi power. As the warmth spread throughout his arm he thought, _Ace, if you're watching, don't worry. I'll get Luffy back and make sure Burgess pays._

* * *

The Straw Hats and new companion Sabo were unsuccessful in their search for their captain. When they arrived back at the ship some of them started thinking that Sabo was just tricking them and they'd left Luffy back at Dressrosa. But later on we'll see something that changes everyone's minds and only increases the urgency of the situation.

* * *

 **PRESENT TIME**

"Captain we're here!"

"Zehahaha...finally! I was so bored I was just about to give that Straw Hat another beating!" The captain of this crew stood and eyed the marine ship in the distance.

"They won't fire at us will they?" Burgess asked.

Van Augur scoffed lightly, "Not while we have that troublemaking Straw Hat on our ship at least. But it won't be a problem."

"Zehaha...I'll be back." Blackbeard said as he turned to head downstairs to where the Straw Hat was imprisoned. When he arrived he let out one loud laugh at the sight of the man. It was _too_ pathetic.

The man who could go head to head with Doflamingo was reduced to a bloody, limp, wheezing figure. Blackbeard chuckled seeing that the Straw Hat had no more strength to fight back, he couldn't even use his Haki he was that weak. "Oi Straw Hat, the marine ship has arrived. You'll soon be on your way to Impel Down! You hear that! Or did you go deaf?!"

Luffy stiffened, he heard that bastard he just chose to ignore him. Impel Down...now that brought back some bad memories, but some good ones too. He reunited with Bon Clay...he wondered if his friend was still alive in that hellhole.

"Zehahahaha! I bet they're gonna give you a public execution just like you brother Ace had! It's been what, two years?" Luffy growled quietly hearing _this_ guy speak his brother's name. "Ah I don't really care." Blackbeard leaned close so that his face was inches from the cell bars. "Prepare yourself the best you can Straw Hat, I don't think you can get out of this one alive. _Zehahaha!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Hello everyone! Sorry if some people seem a bit OOC but hopefully they're not. And letting you know ahead of time I'm really bad at updating but I will get chapters in as soon as they're done! Thanks for the reviews, Hope you enjoy!)**

The marine ship had just passed through the Gates of Justice minutes ago. They'd be coming up on Impel Down any second now. When Luffy had been given to the marines they chained him to a chair in the center of the deck. Guns were trained on him and he was under constant watch. He had been in Seastone cuffs for the past two hours yet he didn't feel any worse then had had before. With a sickening feeling he began to accept what Burgess had done to him. The man claimed to have stolen his powers, _his_ Devil Fruit. How could that be possible?! There was no way to get that same Devil Fruit once it'd been eaten unless that person dies...so how did he do it?

Luffy grimaced and thought, _if I'm ever free I'll try and see if I can stretch…_

"Sir, Impel Down is in sight." From where his gaze was locked onto the blue sky above it flickered over to the marine beside him.

A captain snickered and shot him a look, "Good. Call Magellan and let him know we're almost there."

The lower ranking officer did a salute, "Yes sir!"

Hearing the Warden's name he huffed and looked back to the sky. He had infuriated the man two years ago to the point where Magellan had used his a form of poison that acted like acid. Later on-it was rare for him to do so-he picked up a newspaper and saw that Magellan's rage had almost destroyed Impel Down. But the prison was, sadly, saved and reinforced. The paper had said that they added a new level, Level 7. It didn't say what kind of torture awaited but only that this level would hold the prisoner's deemed the most dangerous by the World Government, disregarding their bounty.

He felt the ship jerk to a stop as they bumped against something. Luffy looked forward to see the top part of the building known as Impel Down. Lined up on either side of the dock was a row of marines. Standing on the edge wearing an emotionless expression-Luffy could tell he was trying hard not to look smug though-was Warden Magellan. Chains clinked as the marines unchained him from the ship's deck. He watched through hardened eyes as the marines began to walk. "Move it." A harsh voice ordered, yanking on the chains and causing him to go forward in the chair he sat in.

With a glare he stood. His legs shook with the effort but he managed to get it to look unnoticeable, he'd rather not look like this in front of his enemies. After all, he still hadn't given up. Slowly, he made it off the ship and onto the dock. He now stood in front of Magellan, a blonde lady, and some other dude who looked really familiar.

Magellan slightly tilted his head to the side and said in a mocking tone, "Well, _Monkey D. Luffy,_ fate sure has a strange way of playing itself." A gurgling sound cut him off and the Warden cleared his throat, this time speaking hurriedly, "Now as much as I'd love to see you imprisoned I have some business to attend to. Hannyabal, I'm trusting this to you. If you mess up…"

The one who Luffy assumed was Hannyabal...a thought popped into his mind and his eyes widened. He remembered who that guy was! He was the Vice Warden, he fought him when he was trying to save Ace, he wouldn't let me pass!

"Of course I won't!" Hannyabal snapped while placing his hands on his hips. In a quieter voice the man added on, "It'd look bad on my reputation if I did...I don't think I'd be able to blame this one on you…"

Magellan straightened his back and glared at Hannyabal, "Did you say something?"

Hannyabal took a step away from the Warden and said nervously, "No no nothing at all!"

"Sir, I don't think this is the time for a bathroom break. Two years ago Portgas D. Ace managed to defeat most of his guards even with Seastone Cuffs, he'd most likely have escaped if you weren't present. This man is his sworn brother, do you want to risk it?" The blonde lady asked while pushing her glasses further up her nose. Luffy felt a grin breaking out on his face, he couldn't help feeling a bit proud of Ace.

"And sir, we have to report this back to the Fleet Admiral, could you at least take the prisoner?"

Magellan looked down at the marine who spoke, "Can't you use a Den Den Mushi?"

"He wanted to be told in person, or at least I heard."

The Warden sighed, a hand going to his stomach, "Fine. You marines!" Magellan spoke addressing the marines standing on the left side of the dock. The group straightened when being called upon, "You'll help escort the prisoner to Level 7 then you're free to go."

"Yes sir!"

As the chains he was bound in were handed to another pair of marines Magellan looked down at him and said, "Welcome back, Straw Hat." Luffy pressed his lips into a firm line, lately he'd been frowning a lot. He couldn't really help it though, he disliked the situation he was in and missed his nakama. Luffy paused in walking as the thought struck him. A hard shove to his shoulder broke him from his daze.

His nakama. Were they alright? After all Burgess had taken him during his fight with Mingo...had that bastard been defeated? Was Dressrosa alright? Luffy cut his thoughts off by shaking his head slightly. _They're my nakama, sailing on the ship of the future king of the pirates! Of course they're okay! I bet that they beat Mingo! I have to focus on my problem though…_

By now they'd arrived at the doors to Impel Down. He'd passed through these doors a total of twice in his lifetime, he hadn't intended for a third time. The Vice Warden chuckled as he stepped into the prison, "Welcome back to Impel Down, pirate."

Luffy bit his lip and cast one last glance towards the sky, he knew he wouldn't be able to see that color blue for a long time.

* * *

By now the news of Monkey D. Luffy's capture had reached across the world. The newly appointed Fleet Admiral Sakazuki decided for him to have a public execution held at Marineford, currently in the New World. We now go to the Thousand Sunny, the ship of the Straw Hat pirates. As of this moment the News Coo is flying over their ship, delivering the paper.

* * *

"Oi Usopp! The News Coo is here! Get a paper!" Nami shouted from the rudder.

"Roger that!" The sniper shouted. He then proceeded to climb onto the railing and lean out, waving down the bird. The News Coo swooped down and landed on an arm Usopp had held out. He then took paper from the stash strapped onto the bird's back. The bird squawked as Usopp was about to shake it off, the man realized what it wanted as it motioned to a small pouch hanging below it's neck. "Alright alright…" He muttered sticking his free hand into his pocket and shuffling around. A few seconds later he pulled out two beris, he deposited the shiny objects into the bag. Moments later the bird flapped out it's wings and took off, seemingly satisfied. "Got it!" Usopp called while waving the paper in the air.

"Is there any news on Luffy-san?" Robin asked from where she was lounging in a chair. The woman pushed her glasses slightly down so she could see over the rim without it being tinted.

"Uh let me see…" Usopp muttered as he unfolded the paper. The man's eyes scanned the paper for a second until he saw an article the made his blood run cold. His hands began to shake and he felt his jaw drop open, "Im...Impossible…!"

"What is it?" Chopper asked from where laid on the deck's grassy area. The reindeer now sat up, sensing a change in the sniper's mood.

Usopp looked over the crew members who were on deck and waiting for him to speak. After he found his voice he said in a shaky tone, "Sabo wasn't lying about Luffy...Luffy's going to be _executed_ at Marineford in _one week_!"

Zoro whom had been sitting with his eyes closed listening in to this conversation not too far away froze. The swordsman snapped opened his eye and found Usopp. The sniper was staring in horror at the newspaper.

" _Nani?!_ That's...can't be _!"_ Nami protested slamming a fist against the ship's railing.

Brook who had been practicing a new piece suddenly made a jerky movement. The once lively music was cut off by a harsh screech, leaving only silence.

"Wasn't Marineford destroyed two years ago?" Franky asked, remembering what Usopp had said about the location of his captain's execution.

"The Fleet Admiral switched the location of the HQ with marine base G-1 in the New World...I'm not too sure what remains of the old Marineford." Robin said in a low tone. This was indeed a drastic turn of events.

"Where's Sabo?" Nami asked as she looked around deck.

"I think he's downstairs," Usopp answered in a weak voice, he folded the newspaper back up and set it down. How could they have let this happen?!

Zoro gritted his teeth, slowly he reached down to unsheathe a sword but stopped himself. Instead he abruptly stood and headed towards the ladder which led to his workout center. There he could blow some steam.

"Uh-Zoro!" Chopper called out as he began to go after the man.

"Let him go Chopper," Franky said. He watched the stiff figure of Zoro as he climbed the ladder, soon disappearing from sight. "I'll go get Sabo." He said then headed in the direction of the Men's Quarters. Franky saw the Revolutionary there last, he hoped he wouldn't have to search far.

As Franky disappeared into the ship no one spoke. Everyone was glaring at the deck.

Nami felt uneasy. Their captain, one of the strongest people in the crew, had been captured. And to make it worse he was being executed at a _marineford,_ the situation was all too similar from two years ago.

Chopper felt scared. Ever since he'd joined the crew Luffy's had some close-to-death encounters...but this was different. They probably had him at Impel Down, soon Luffy would be surrounded by marines with no way of escape. Unless they saved him-it was no doubt about it they _would_ save him-he'd be _executed!_

Sanji felt angry. He had just woken up from his two day nap and been filled in on what was going on. He should've known something was up when Luffy wasn't fighting Doflamingo. Maybe if he'd figured it out sooner this never would've happened.

Zoro felt a number of emotions, mostly anger. He didn't know where that Torao person was, he thought that he was helping Luffy fight. Since he didn't see him before they left Dressrosa he assumed he already left. There were other reasons for his anger, some he couldn't put into words. But to take his mind off of his worry he'd busy himself with lifting weights until he calmed down.

Robin felt worried. She knew the danger of the situation her captain was in, and it was different than most of the life-threatening things that had happened to him. The new Fleet Admiral, Sakazuki, no doubt would be present. Luffy would have to face many enemies that took part in the War of the Best two years ago...and his brother's murderer. Her captain would need to stay strong throughout all of this.

Brook felt nervous. Even if he was the newest addition to the crew he still felt like he'd been on the Sunny for ages. He didn't know what would happen to his captain, Luffy was probably in Impel Down as of this moment. Thinking of the tortures his captain could be undergoing made his skin crawl. _Well...if I had skin to crawl that is! Yohoho!_

Usopp felt horrified. He was the first one to find out this news and he still couldn't believe his eyes even after seeing it on the paper. He never thought this day would come...I mean come on, he thought if Luffy got captured he'd break out before he even gave them a chance for the kidnappers to hand him over to the marines. So what happened?

Franky was trying hard to keep calm. He was probably thinking what most of his crewmates were; Luffy getting captured was _not_ good at all. After all, he was the leader. He set the mood. When Luffy was happy everyone was happy. A smile barely left their captain's face and when he was here it was never a dull moment. But as he walked to the Men's Quarters to retrieve Sabo, he found the Sunny was eerily silent. He could hear the slight creak as the waves rocked the ship, and faintly he could hear the wind blowing outside. It kind of set him on edge when it was this quiet.

He arrived at the Men's Quarters and found Sabo sitting in a chair. The man had something in his hand and it was running over his fingers...it looked like, fire? In a confused voice he asked, "You a Devil Fruit user?"

Sabo jumped suddenly, the fire extinguishing. The man stood and brushed himself off facing him. Franky just now got a good look at his face-most of the time he'd been with him was in the Shark Submerge. He noticed Sabo had a scar over one of his eyes, the cause of it looked to be from a burn. "Sorry," Sabo laughed quietly as he picked up his hat and placed it on his head, "I was distracted. What's up?"

After a moment of deciding how to phrase this, he said in a grim tone, "We got the newspaper, it has some news on Luffy."

Sabo took a step forward his eyes lighting up, "Really? What's it say?"

Franky cast a dark look towards the floor and heavily sighed, "It said that Luffy has an execution date, in one week at marineford."

It was almost as if someone flipped a switch. The welcoming mood that Franky had been sensing from Sabo was gone in a split second. Now from the little time he knew this guy he assumed he was a pretty nice dude, but all of a sudden he felt a murderous aura filling the room. The cyborg felt sweat glazing his forehead and he slowly looked forward at Sabo. The man had tilted his head down so the shadow of his hat hid his eyes, his muscles were tense and his fists almost seemed to be giving of some sort of steam. "You sure...that's what it said?" Sabo asked in tight voice.

Franky nodded once, "Yup, the paper's upstairs...if you wanna look at it that is."

It was quiet for a few moments. Franky kept his gaze locked onto Sabo's bowed head, waiting for the man's next action. Suddenly the blonde heaved a large sigh and his composure was back. Sabo looked up and gave a small smile, "I'd like to see the paper, if that's alright. I want to see if it says anything else."

"Yup," Franky turned towards the stairs and motioned with a thumb, "Follow me."

Sabo nodded and waited until the cyborg had begun his ascent. As he followed the man Sabo looked at the stairs in guilt. _Luffy...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...But I promise you I_ won't _let you die! Just hang on! Me and your crew are coming to save you whether you like it or not!_


	3. Chapter 3

It was late night when the Straw Hats plus Sabo were gathered the galley. The newspaper was laid on the middle of the table and silence filled the room. It was a little after Sabo had examined the paper that Zoro had come down from his training room-also known as the crow's nest. The swordsman seemed to have cooled down and called a meeting.

"Zoro, what's this about?" Nami asked in a tight voice. The first mate hadn't said anything since coming into the galley and remained silent leaning against the wall. Nami swallowed hard and said in a firmer tone, " _Zoro."_

Zoro slightly moved his head up before heaving a quiet sigh. The man pushed forward and took a few steps, his shoes clicking against the wood, he stopped in front of Sabo who was seated at the table. "I have a few questions for you. At Dressrosa you suddenly showed up at our ship, you knew Luffy had been kidnapped when even _we_ didn't. And when we got the paper that he was going to be executed, you seemed just as bit as horrified as the rest of us. What exactly is your connection to our captain?"

The Straw Hats eyes widened in surprise, they knew that the man tended to be more suspicious of newcomers than the rest of them but now really wasn't the time. Sabo jerked forward in his chair at this. "Is now really the time to be asking this?!" Sabo cried out in disbelief.

"I would like to know that you're not just leading us into a trap." Zoro snapped.

"Oi marimo-" Sanji began, he felt that shitty swordsman was being too hard on Sabo. Even he could see that the blonde had some connection to Luffy, but he sensed that Sabo truly was helping them and had no intentions of harm.

"Quiet." Zoro growled. The man now seemed to be giving off an intimidating aura that set even the cook on edge. The Straw Hats knew that Zoro was bordering on the edge of being pissed and dropping everything to go save Luffy. Zoro leaned somewhat back and folded his arms, glaring down at Sabo through slitted eyes. "Now, how _exactly_ do you know Luffy?"

Sabo opened his mouth to speak but no words left his lips. The defiant look in Sabo's eyes faded and he sighed, rubbing a hand on his face and hunching over. "You could say I know him, personally."

"What kind of 'personally'" Usopp asked his brows furrowed. The Revolutionary looked over his shoulder to meet the sniper's gaze before facing back forward.

"I...I knew Luffy from when I was a kid. Me, him, and our other brother Ace spent a few years together. I think a few of you met Ace in Alabasta, or at least that's what Robin told me."

It was silent for a for a few a few minutes-save for the light chuckling of Robin as she looked at everyone's faces.

When the crew had finally processed what Sabo said everyone exclaimed, "...NANI!"

Chopper stood in his chair and faced the archeologist with a confused expression, "Robin, how do you know Sabo?!"

Robin smiled and answered, "Let's start at the beginning. Two years ago after Sabaody I ended up a place called Tequila Wolf. It's a country that was under control of the World Government to build a bridge connecting the islands. The people there were treated like slaves and barely got any rest. The Revolutionary Army was already planning an attack when I had been sent there. Later after on the enemies had been taken care of and the prisoners freed, my identity was revealed and the Revolutionaries insisted on taking me to meet their leader; Dragon."

Sanji growled as he heard how his sweet Robin-chan was treated.

Nami tilted her head to the side and asked, "Why did they want you to meet Dragon?"

"I'm not too sure, maybe it had to do with with the fact that in the Revolutionary's eyes I'm the "Light of the Revolution", that made no sense to me either. Or perhaps it's because I'm the only survivor of Ohara. Anyways I declined and they accepted it. They said they would at least escort me to the end of the bridge so it'd make my journey to Sabaody easier. But then," Robin paused her eyes showing a different emotion, "A newspaper was delivered and I learned of Luffy-san's message. I changed my mind and accepted the Revolution's offer to meet with Dragon. I was taken to their base and it was there that I met Sabo. Of course it was kind of complicated at the time considering that he didn't remember his past, he remembered though soon after and we became friends."

It was almost like Robin's words echoed throughout the room, everyone was silent taking this in. Sanji broke it however by saying, "Wait you said you were Luffy's _brother_. How's that possible he only has one."

Sabo angled his head up when he was being spoken to. This had bothered the crew at first but it'd soon been forgotten when Robin had started to speak. "About that, Luffy probably never mentioned me because he's been thinking I'm dead for all these years." The Straw Hat's mouths drifted open but they said nothing. Seeing the confused faces of his brother's crew Sabo elaborated. As he did he subconsciously touched the scar over his left eye, "Something happened when I was ten. Those _people-_ they don't even have the right to be called my _parents_ anymore-took part in something awful. A Tenryuubito visited the Island at the same time I had decided to set out to sea. He shot down my boat and I was nearly killed. Some people whom I was staying with at the time witnessed it and thought I was dead. But I was saved by Dragon and raised in the Revolutionary Army. Me, Ace, and Luffy shared sake and became sworn brothers."

"Eh? You mean Ace and Luffy-san aren't related by blood?!" Brook exclaimed. He hadn't met Ace before he passed away but from what he had heard of him his captain and the man were related by blood.

Sabo looked over to the skeleton and nodded. He laughed while exhaling and said, "I'd think it'd be obvious. After all Ace's last name is Portgas and Luffy's Monkey. Sure they share the initial D but they don't share blood."

This new information shocked the crew, even Zoro's impassive face seemed to twitch into deep frown. Franky pushed his sunglass' upon his face so the object hid his eyes. The cyborg then said, "That's strange bro,"

Nami added on, "Yeah! They look and act so much alike I thought they really _were_ blood related!"

"Well it _did_ say who Ace's father was after the War of the Best…" Usopp mumbled while he looked towards the ceiling. Saying this drew attention.

Sabo winced, hoping that this subject would be quickly dropped. He knew how much Ace used to hate talking about his father. He felt that even though Ace wasn't around to beat him up for it, speaking about his father, Gol D. Roger, was still a forbidden subject.

"Ah, that's right. Sengoku revealed that Ace's father was Roger and Luffy's father Dragon two years ago." Sanji said quietly. He hoped that everyone else was thinking was he was. If Sabo _was_ Luffy's brother then he experienced the pain of Ace's death as well. Sanji didn't know if the wound still stung or he had healed and now cherished his brother's name and memories when mentioned. Either way it'd be a good thing to avoid.

Nami seemed to pick up on this and attempted to change the subject. With her mouth pressed into a firm line she faced Sabo and asked, "So what are we going to do?"

Sabo's face looked a bit surprised that she was asking _him._ After all he wasn't apart of the crew, if anything it should be the first mate she asked for the next course of action. "Um-I should call Dragon and see if he has anything else. He probably already knows of this."

"Dragon's Luffy's dad, I wonder how he feels…" Usopp said. The 'most wanted man in the world', his captain's father. He had no idea what kind of person this Dragon was, Usopp wondered if the man even cared about Luffy. He felt that they would have the aid of the Revolutionaries when getting Luffy back, he just hoped it wasn't only because of Sabo's ties to his captain.

Sabo chuckled as he pulled out a Den Den Mushi, standing to walk to the door, "I'm not even sure what Dragon is feeling sometimes. He's a hard man to read." The crew nodded slowly, keeping quiet as Sabo began the call.

* * *

 **Revolutionary Base; Baltigo...A Few Minutes Earlier**

The newspaper was slapped onto the desk with such force it shook the piece of furniture beneath. Nearby, the Revolutionaries paused to look over their shoulder at their boss who seemingly had a sudden burst of anger.

Dragon gritted his teeth and tightly shut his eyes, heaving a sigh to regain his composure. After a minute he then collapsed into his chair. "Dragon? Vhat is it?" The familiar voice of Ivankov caused him to open his eyes. The man was cautiously hanging out by the entrance to his office, prepared to suddenly run out in case if he incurred his boss' anger. He stared at the okama with emotionless eyes for a few seconds before waving him and nodding in the direction of the paper.

Ivankov tilted his head to the side curiously before picking it up. A gasp of shock echoed throughout the silent room as the man found the article, "No! Straw-boy vas captured?!" Ivankov brought the paper down with shaky hands and asked, "Ve are going to help him _right_?"

"Of course." He snapped. Ivankov's large face relaxed at this.

"Vhat's good. Although vis situation seems too much like two years ago. Let's hope vit doesn't have the same turnout."

Dragon grunted in agreement. "Sabo was already in Dressrosa at the time so he joined up with the Straw Hats. Koala is on her way back."

"Va, I see." Ivankov said in a quiet tone, then added on a bit more darkly, "If Sabo loses another brother vit will have va huge impact on him. Especially since vhis time he was the vone saving Straw-boy."

"I trust that Sabo will save him, I doubt the crew will idly stand by with their captain in such a situation either." He said. This seemed to reassure Ivankov and the man gave him one stiff nod. He waved his hand, dismissing his subordinate. Ivankov pursed his lips, clearly still unsettled by the news. But he did as he was told and exited the office.

Now that he alone he could think more clearly. It was already decided that he wouldn't let Luffy die, he was after all his son and apart of the next generation. A plan formed in his mind on how he would sneak his men inside the marine ranks.

' _Pudapudapudapuda...pudapudapudapuda…'_

His eyes flittered over to the Den Den Mushi sitting on his desk. Eyes narrowing as he wondered who it was, Dragon reached forward and picked up the receiver. " _Dragon? It's Sabo."_

Dragon paused for a moment, the man was probably calling to talk about the news. "Yes. Is there something you need?"

" _I was just wondering if there was any information on Luffy's situation. I know the most recent paper disclosed some information on his execution."_ The man's voice sounded forced as he spoke. It probably pained him to speak about it.

"Other than the paper no other information is known. I'll call you if anything shows up."

" _Ah, thank you. Goodbye."_

"Goodbye." He said gruffly then hung up the Den Den Mushi. As he did when he had time to himself, he went out to the balcony that was outside of his office. A chilly wind blew his way and it almost felt ominous, then again he wasn't a very superstitious man. Ivankov had commented on it once; that he always faced the same direction when he was out here. He scoffed lightly. A homing signal the man had said it could be.-Dragon's eyes moved to the distance where dark clouds were forming-Not likely.

 **(A/n Hello everyone! In case you guys were confused in the last few sentences where this - is it's telling you what Dragon is doing then getting back to the sentence. Thanks for the reviews! If you have a question review it and I'll answer it in the next chapter ^~^. See you next time!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/n Hello everyone! I'll probably edit this chapter a few times (nothing too major), just add more detail to it and stuff. Hope you enjoy it!)**

Garp was furious, no, how mad he was furious didn't even begin to _describe_ it. He had just arrived at Marineford in the New World and was currently stalking through the halls, making his way towards the Fleet Admiral's office.

The marines walking the halls saw the dark look on his face and got out of his way without being told. The reason for his rage was because of something he saw in a paper. An announcement for an execution. The execution of a pirate. But not just _any_ pirate, his _grandson_. His only remaining grandson that he had. Garp huffed and pursed his lips as memories from two years ago resurfaced, when Ace had died. The pain of losing that boy...he didn't want to experience it again. So that's why, he'd do everything in his power to help Luffy be free. Even though it was his fault for not listening to him and not becoming a marine…

He had arrived at the doors to Akainu's office. Without waiting a second he barged in non-too quietly. "Akainu!" Garp shouted, the anger clear in his voice.

The Fleet Admiral was sitting at his desk looking over some papers. At the sudden slamming open of his doors he looked up in annoyance. Seeing that it was just the old man Garp he put his eyes back to his work and asked, "Yes Vice Admiral?"

Garp growled quietly, tightening a hand into a fist. It only increased his anger seeing that the man could sit there and act like nothing was wrong. Garp knew his position as a Vice Admiral was at stake, but he couldn't just stand idly by and let this execution happen. In a low tone he said, "I want you to release Straw Hat Luffy from Impel Down."

Akainu stiffened at this. The Fleet Admiral knew that the Son of Dragon was the Vice Admiral's grandson but he didn't think that the man would try to free the pirate. Akainu scoffed and raised his eyes to meet with Garp's, "Say again?"

Garp hardened his voice and repeated, "I want you to _release_ Straw Hat Luffy from Impel Down."

A chuckle escaped his lips as Akainu stood, smoothing out his clothing as he did. With a scowl he said, "You don't think I'd really do that now? It's too dangerous to let the Son of Dragon roam free. If you weren't a marine hero I'd have you thrown in jail for demanding that. Now get out of my sight." Garp gritted his teeth not moving. He knew that Akainu would never release Luffy from Impel Down but he still had to try. He bowed his head so that a shadow darkened his eyes and turned to walk stiffly out of the room. His hand was hovering over the door handle just about to open it when Akainu's cold voice stopped him, "Actually, you might try and rescue the Son of Dragon yourself. Since the pirate is your family and being the way you are, you can be _unpredictable_." He turned his head to see the man sitting back in his chair a smirk visible on his face.

Garp's eyes widened slightly as marching footsteps echoed in the hall, getting louder. "Bastard…" The whisper left his lips as he started to realize what Akainu was up to. He stepped to the side as the door creaked open and four marines came into the room.

One of them laid a firm hand on his arm saying, "Vice Admiral Garp, please come with us. We'll use force if you don't cooperate."

Garp's eyebrows began to twitch in fury and he shouted from where he was surrounded by the marines, " _Akainu_! What's the meaning of this?!"

Akainu folded his fingers and placed his elbows on his desk, glaring at the Vice Admiral. Judging from his current actions he'd be lucky if he wasn't imprisoned after the execution took place. "You'll be in a holding cell until the execution is over. Don't worry, there'll be a broadcasting outside your cell so you won't really miss it. Marines, take him away."

"Yes sir!" The four marines chorused and began to pushed Garp from the room.

He let the men push him, seeing the guns strapped onto the marines back probably meant that he'd get shot if he didn't cooperate. The last thing he saw before the doors shut was the emotionless eyes of Akainu. Bitterness built up inside him. As of this moment he was helpless. If he tried to escape he wouldn't get far. The Admirals are here, along with that bastard Akainu.

 _Justice. Is that what you're really doing Akainu? Deeming people unworthy just because of the blood that runs through their veins? That isn't right...a man shouldn't be judged for the sins of his father. Dragon and Luffy are complete different people as were Roger and Ace. You're blind if you can't see that._

* * *

The Red Haired pirates shifted nervously when they felt the mood suddenly change.

They'd just been sailing through the New World when a News Coo had delivered a paper. Their captain Shanks was the first one to read it and whatever was on it seemed to have him pissed.

Benn approached Shanks and asked cautiously, "Captain?"

The man was hunched over from where he sat in a chair. Shanks gripped the paper so tightly it threatened to rip and he was shaking in rage. "Those _damn_ marines…" He growled. The article he'd read was on an public execution. There had been an image of the one on death roll, in bold print above it was the name of this man; Monkey D. Luffy.

"What'd they do this time?" Lucky Roo asked, him having hearing his words about the marines.

Shanks narrowed his eyes before closing them completely. After a moment he had managed to calm some of his temper. He then said, "You all remember Anchor right?"

"Of course!" Yasopp exclaimed. Many times the boy had been brought up, all in good manner. But judging from the tone his captain was using Yasopp felt it couldn't be anything good.

Shanks turned to face his crew who were anxiously awaiting his answer. In a swift motion he slammed the newspaper onto the deck, slowly lifting his head so that he could clearly see the men standing in front of him. He said in a low tone, "Anchor's been captured by the marines. He's due to be executed at Marineford in one week."

At his words, the ship went dead silent. Even those who hadn't been in the crew at the time to know Luffy were seemingly in shock.

Yasopp swallowed hard, still not believing this. Although if it was his captain saying it the words must be the truth. He just couldn't accept it. After finding his voice he broke the silence by asking, "That can't be true...can it?"

Shanks picked up the paper and threw it at the man. "See for yourself," Yasopp caught the paper effortlessly and frantically searched through the pages before he found the article.

The man let loose a sigh and shut his eyes tightly, "It's true." The surrounding crew members looked towards the deck, their fears confirmed.

Benn narrowed his eyes and said, "Luffy's execution seems all too familiar to his brother's. Akainu would be the one overseeing it, he's the new Fleet Admiral after all." Benn didn't know what the Navy was up to. Their actions seemed a bit random, part of it being public executions are a rare thing. It was possible they were trying to lure out the Revolutionary Leader Dragon, who happened to be Luffy's father.

Shanks laughed humorlessly and said, "It's a bit ironic isn't it? The one who killed Ace is trying to see Anchor dead." His crew grunted in agreement.

"What are we going to do captain?" Lucky Roo asked as he tore off a chunk of meat from a bone. The large man was on edge by all this. He felt another war was just around the corner. The casualties of it would be immense if it happened.

Shanks' gaze flittered over his crew and he answered, "I don't think I can just stand by and let this happen. I'd be breaking the promise I made with him by seeing him before he returned my hat...but his life is more important. How about we go pay Marineford a visit, that sound good?"

The Red Haired pirates looked at each other, grins spreading like a wildfire before they pumped their fists into the air and let loose a loud 'AYE!'. The group then dispersed and they headed to their positions. A few minutes later, and they were off.

* * *

At the famous prison Impel Down we go to the newly added level, Level 7.

There we find Monkey D. Luffy. He was a gruesome sight to look at. The tortures of Level 7 included burning, impaling, starvation, mostly a combination of all the levels. The man had been confined to a cell-Level 7 had a similar setup to that of Level 1, the Crimson Hell. Prisoners sentenced to life were able to roam freely while being hunted by poisonous beasts. The ones on death row were locked in a cell, but this did not save them from the horrors that laid outside. They were tortured daily, the only rule that they didn't be killed.

Luffy was barely conscious. He hadn't eaten in a few days and it felt like he could eat five-no a _thousand_ -sea kings. He learned that Level 7's temperature was constantly changing when he first arrived, currently it was icy cold. He let loose a shuddering breath and winced as his aching muscles were moved.

Two days.

It'd been two days since his capture. Truth be told it had been boring without anyone to keep him company...but he could bear it. It was the pain was the real problem. If he ever did escape it'd only slow him down. Luffy's eyes drifted fully shut as a wave of exhaustion hit him.

 _Of course...with being in pain...comes the sleepiness…_

Seconds later he had fallen asleep. If he had stayed awake for a few more minutes, he would have spotted a Den Den Mushi trailing by. Little did he know that a fellow okama had been tapped into this feed. But the Den Den Mushi paid little attention to him, after all he looked dead already. The Den Den Mushi passed his cell, and Luffy remained asleep. And everything stayed the same.

 **SEVEN DAYS UNTIL MONKEY D. LUFFY'S EXECUTION**

 **(A/n The little 'Seven days until...etc' I'll be putting at the end of each chapter to let you guys know how much long until the execution.**

 **Towards the end when it mentioned the 'okama' it's supposed to Bon Clay that's still alive in Impel Down and has taken over Newkama Land. See you next time!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N Hello everyone! Sorry for being so late updating! My computer that I usually write on is broken so it takes a bit to write chapters on my phone. And thanks to my beta reader _anniegirl132!_ This might a bit of a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it!)**

 **Things to know:**

 **You guys probably already think that Sabo and Luffy have already had their reunion, if so you're correct. Just making sure you guys knew that I didn't change that along with the fanfic.**

 **In the earlier chapters I mentioned Magellan being the Warden of Impel Down, here it says the correct one that he's the Vice. If anyone read that and is confused I wasn't up-to-date on the positions being switched and will fix the earlier chapter soon.**

 **Reviews** :

 **Lu24 : Thanks for the info ^~^! The reason for why I didn't really cover a lot of the Dressrosa ending arc or other characters that were included in it is because I actually only just finished the Punk Hazard arc in OP. So a lot of the stuff that was announced-Magellan and Hannyabal's positions being switched for example-I haven't really heard of.**

* * *

The Straw Hats were sailing aimlessly. With no clue on be to _how_ to break Luffy out of Impel Down before his execution took place they had weighed anchor a few hours away from Dressrosa.

Everyone was gathered in the galley. Most people sat at the table, their faces holding perplexed expressions. Sanji was whipping up something he hoped would brighten everyone's moods.

Nami brought a hand to her chin and asked, "How did Luffy get into Impel Down the first time?"

Sabo was the one to answer this, "The Shichibukai Boa Hancock helped him out. He hid underneath her cloak and she snuck him in." The man added on with a chuckle, "Of course this is just an assumption. One of our spies at Impel Down reported in that the Snake Princess was stopping by to see Ace before heading to Marineford. After she left all hell broke loose as Luffy began making his way to the lower levels."

At the stove Sanji growled a fire in his eyes. The cook muttered a few swears and something that sounded like, ' _you_ _lucky_ _bastard_.'

Usopp exclaimed suddenly as an idea came to mind. He slapped his fist against his palm and said, "Why don't we ask Hancock for her help? She got Luffy in so she might be able to help us!"

Sabo shook his head and pursed his lips slightly. He met eyes with the sniper and said, "I'm afraid that wouldn't work. At the War of Best she openly attacked marines. She's still considered a Shichibukai but if she was caught doing something like that again the World Government would seize that opportunity to rid her of her title and throw her in Impel Down."

Usopp gulped at this new information, getting into Impel Down might be harder than they thought.

Robin leaned forward from where she sat. The woman brought a hand to her chin and slightly drew her brows together as she thought of a way to break her captain out. "We could just attack."

She suggested. Sure it was the one idea that no one wanted to think of but, it might be their only option.

Chopper exclaimed at this, "EH?! _Attack_?! We can't attack without a plan!"

Robin glanced at the panicked doctor and let a smile grace her serious face, "We wouldn't be attacking without a plan, Chopper-san. Sabo-san said they have spies inside Impel Down right? If he can manage to get information from them we might be able to enter the Gates of Justice with help from the Revolutionary Army and attack at the right time. Then, at least we can have minimal casualties."

At her last words both Chopper and Usopp shivered seemingly becoming pale. Usopp chuckled and held up a weak hand in front of him saying, "Oi Robin...don't go saying stuff like that!" The woman smiled sweetly at her two crewmates as if there was nothing wrong with that, but seconds later the smile dropped and her face grew serious.

Robin's eyes flickered over each of her uneasy friends as she said, "We do have to consider it. As Sabo-san said we cannot ask for the aid of Boa Hancock. The Revolutionary Army may be able to get us through the Gates of Justice, and if so we'll just have to get into Impel Down and find Luffy-san. Although if we make a plan we have to keep in mind that unpredicted events could happen. Be ready to do as we always do, improvise." The tone in Robin's voice brought everyone back to the serious situation at hand.

Franky nodded slowly, his metal parts shifting as he brought a hand to rest on his chin. "So, are we attacking head-on, then?"

"Yoho! We've all gotten stronger in the past two years. I think we can handle breaking into a prison." Brook said in an optimistic tone.

At the skeleton's claim Sabo shook his head. "No. Remember, Impel Down is a high-level security prison controlled by the World Government. It has Hannyabal as the Warden and Magellan as the Vice. And ever since that breakout two years ago security's gotten even tighter." Brook nodded at the explanation, even without skin you could tell he was looking grim.

Nami suddenly placed her hands on the table, drawing in a deep breath as she did. When she opened her closed eyes her nervousness was gone, she knew what they had to do.

"Nami-san?" Sanji asked questioningly as he watched her march over to the head of the table-stepping over Zoro who'd been lazing on the floor silently watching the whole meeting play out.

By now she had the whole crew's attention on her. In a loud voice she began, "If we want to save Luffy we have to have a plan don't we?" Her words hung in the air. Nami took the silence as a sign to continue, "If the plan goes haywire we can just improvise like Robin said." A smirk grew on the navigator's face as she eyed the only other female on the ship. "Now Robin, since you and me seem to be the brains of this crew why don't you say we get this plan started?"

* * *

The Straw Hats plus Sabo each were running over the plan in their mind. Sabo was the first to speak. The blonde chuckled as he adjusted his hat saying, "It's risky, _very_ risky, but it's a good plan."

Chopper bit his lip and asked in a small voice, "Are you guys sure this will work?"

Surprisingly Zoro laughed, but the sound was seemingly menacing and caused the doctor to hide behind Brook's boney legs. To answer Chopper's question Zoro said, "No. But it's the best we got."

A silence came over the crew and for a few minutes they took in Zoro's words. That it might not work. Luffy's life weighed in their hands, they had to succeed or they'd lose their friend.

Sabo suddenly stood, stretching his stiff muscles. He faced the crew with a smile and said, "I'm going to go let Dragon-san know what we're doing. He'll probably be able to figure something out to help us." And with that he retreated to a quiet corner of the room to begin his call. The Straw Hats were silent as the Den Den Mushi rang, then finally clicked. Sabo's face lit up when his boss answered and he offered a greeting,

"Hello Dragon-san, it's Sabo. Yes…You did? Luffy's crew and I came up with a plan to hopefully break him out. It's a bit risky but if it all goes well it should work." Sabo paused, his mouth drifting open as he nodded at the receiver. "Yes. You see, this is how it's going to go…"


	6. Notice

Hello everyone...I'm cancelling this story, and every story I have. I'm just not as interested in anime or manga anymore and I can't find myself writing anymore. I'm sorry to those who were looking for updates, but thank you to those who stuck to my awful updating times.

If anyone want to adopt this story and continue writing it please PM first.

I can do an outline if anyone wants on how I planned to take the story, would anyone want to see that?


End file.
